cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wally787
CJ Sellers CJ Sellers just keep coming back you assclown. No matter how many times you come back i can ban you each and every single time. I made your WFF page uneditable and now seriously GTFO off my site and get a cam. Online CAW Entertainment can u rename that page back to New Age Wrestling plz. -danneh Wally XtremeTony is having a tantrum over Burb. At the risk of being banned by him, could you sort things out? kk Done (hello) Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 06:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Att: KingPatch & Wally I don't have any problems with either of you. You two haven't done me wrong, so both of you have nothing to worry about. This thing is between me & Burb.XtremeTony 03:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) --- No, Tony, I think defending justice is open to anyone who wants to get involved. What you did was wrong. Our argument at SMF has NOTHING to do with CAW Wiki, and to ban me for that is just ridiculous and isn't going to be stood for. And what was up with the main page shit? I guess I can understand removing New-WWE since I was banned, but what did Ryan Rex and El Jefe do? They're owned by Soundwave and Jericho222, not me. Did you REALLY need more spaces to advertise XGWL? This is CAW wiki, not XGWL Wiki.....the CAW world doesn't revolve around you. Must I remind you of this topic?; http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?showtopic=25858 Everyone agreed with what I had to say, Tony. You may hold the power here, but people tend to revolt when people who hold great powers misuse them. Let's not turn this back into XGWL AND FRIENDS WIKI. If you're reading, Wally, please unblock the main page. ~ Amez ~ Danneh Jackpot (im with burby) Also, if it is just between you and Burb, why did you take away WEDF from the front of CAW Wiki?Kingpatch 16:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) unlock I request that the main page be unlocked. walleh i luffz yew d00d ~ faysh/oshujax Mega Mercy UCEC Wrestling Elite The owner of this fed has been heavily abusing the category system (putting his fed's pages in categories that are completely unrelated, such as the XGWL, New-WWE, NAW, and SMF categories). On top of that, there is no proof of this fed even existing. To avoid embarrassment from the last couple times I've accused people of their feds not existing, I did do my research this time, and this fed definitely does not exist. ~ Amez Mega Mercy guy is back and Better than ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with New-ECW http://caw.wikia.com/index.php?title=New-ECW_IXF_Wrestling Same exact article, same tag abusing, just with a different fed name. Still doesn't exist, still doesn't belong. ~ Amez Hey. wally787 why don't tell you're gay friend Amez to stop fucking touch my page. The little faggot is got a wide awakening on his page the fucking jerk. Mess with me I mess with you and that also gos double for you! You left the message on the wrong page, dummy. My username is AmyLavigne, not Viper whatever. XD ~ Amez Infoboxes hi i need help with infoboxes i feel that my articles are messy looking without them and if i want my Caw fed to be taken seriously I cant have messy articles.`` Neil Groom ACWF 23:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) All Caw Wrestling Federation ACWF 23:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC)